Kanjuku Berryz Koubou The Final Completion Box
|type = Album |typedescriptor = Best |artist = Berryz Koubou |released = January 21, 2015 February 8, 2015 (Event V) |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Album, CD+DVD, CD+BD, digital download |recorded = 2004-2014 |length = |label = |producer = Tsunku |Last = Berryz Koubou Special Best Vol.2 2nd best album (2014) |Chronology1 = Berryz Koubou Video Collections Chronology |Last1 = Berryz Koubou Zen Single MUSIC VIDEO Blu-ray File 2011 6th Video Collection (2011) |Single1 = Otona na no yo! / 1oku 3zenman Sou Diet Oukoku |Single2 = Ai wa Itsumo Kimi no Naka ni / Futsuu, Idol 10nen Yatterannai Desho!? |Single3 = Romance wo Katatte / Towa no Uta }} Kanjuku Berryz Koubou The Final Completion Box (完熟Berryz工房 The Final Completion Box) is compilation album by Berryz Koubou, as well as their final album. It was released on January 21, 2015 in 3 editions: 2 limited and 1 regular. Limited Edition A contains 3 CDs, 2 Blu-ray discs and a photobook. Limited Edition B contains 3 CDs, 2 DVDs and a booklet. Both the DVD and Blu-ray in the limited editions feature all music videos and a audio documentary. The Regular Edition contains 6 CDs, with the latter 3 containing coupling tracks, stageplay songs and Hello! Project cover songs. Tracklist CD Tracklist Disc 1= ;Disc 1 #Anata Nashide wa Ikite Yukenai #Fighting Pose wa Date ja nai! #Piriri to Yukou! #Happiness ~Koufuku Kangei!~ #Koi no Jubaku #Special Generation #Nanchuu Koi wo Yatteruu YOU KNOW? #21ji Made no Cinderella #Gag 100kaibun Aishite Kudasai #Jiriri Kiteru #Waracchaou yo BOYFRIEND #Munasawagi Scarlet #VERY BEAUTY #Kokuhaku no Funsui Hiroba #Tsukiatteru no ni Kataomoi #Dschinghis Khan |-|Disc 2= ;Disc 2 #Yuke Yuke Monkey Dance #MADAYADE #Dakishimete Dakishimete #Seishun Bus Guide #Rival #Watashi no Mirai no Danna-sama #Ryuusei Boy #Otakebi Boy WAO! #Tomodachi wa Tomodachi Nanda! #Maji Bomber!! #Shining Power #Heroine ni Narou ka! #Ai no Dangan #Aa, Yo ga Akeru #Be Genki |-|Disc 3= ;Disc 3 #Cha cha SING #WANT! #Asian Celebration #Golden Chinatown #Sayonara Usotsuki no Watashi #Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta #ROCK Erotic #Otona na no yo! #1oku 3zenman Sou Diet Oukoku #Ai wa Itsumo Kimi no Naka ni #Futsuu, Idol 10nen Yatterannai Desho!? #Romance wo Katatte #Towa no Uta #Love together! #Anata Nashide wa Ikite Yukenai (04-13-15 Kanjuku Complete Ver.) Regular Edition Bonus CDs Disc 4= ;Disc 4 #BERRY FIELDS #Natsu Wakame #Kaccho Ee! #Yuujou Junjou oh Seishun #Passion E-CHA E-CHA #Koishiteru Toki wa Itsumo... #Yume de Do Up #Himitsu no U・ta・hi・me #Nigiyaka na Fuyu - Berryz Koubou & Yaguchi Mari #Toshoshitsu Taiki #Suhada Pichipichi #Aitai Kedo... #Gaki Taishou #Seishun Oodoori #Warera! Berryz Kamen #Darling I LOVE YOU (Berryz Koubou Ver.) #Maji Good Chance Summer |-|Disc 5= ;Disc 5 #Furare Pattern #Sono Subete no Ai ni #MOON POWER #Otakebi Boy WAO! (Spark Ver.) #Chotto Samishii na #Hero Arawaru! #Omoide #Otona ni wa Naritakunai Hayaku Otona ni Naritai #Mou, Kodomo ja nai Watashi na no ni... #Loving you Too much #Momochi! Yurushite Nyan♡Taisou - Momochi (Tsugunaga Momoko feat. Berryz Koubou) #Yuuki wo Kudasai! #Sekai de Ichiban Taisetsu na Hito #I like a picnic #I'm so cool! #Koisuru Technique |-|Disc 6= ;Disc 6 #Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku - Berryz Koubou × ℃-ute #Tanjun Suginano Watashi... # Chou HAPPY SONG (Single Ver.) - Berryz Koubou × ℃-ute #Chou HAPPY SONG - Berryz Koubou × ℃-ute #Dschinghis Khan Tartar Mix - Dschinghis Khan × Berryz Koubou #Dschinghis Khan Piston Nishizawa Two Turntable Remix - Dschinghis Khan × Berryz Koubou #Elegant Girl - Himuro Ibu (CV Sugaya Risako / Berryz Koubou) #Heroine ni Narou ka! (Early Ver.) #Marui Taiyou (Unreleased Cover Ver.) - Shimizu Saki, Natsuyaki Miyabi, Kumai Yurina, Sugaya Risako #GET UP! Rapper (Unreleased Cover Ver.) - Tsugunaga Momoko, Tokunaga Chinami, Sudo Maasa #Pittari Shitai X'mas! (Unreleased Cover Ver.) #Yatto Aeta ne (New Recording) #Thank You Very Berry (New Recording) #Warera Jeanne (New Recording) Blu-ray/DVD Tracklist Disc 1= ;Disc 1 #Anata Nashide wa Ikite Yukenai #Fighting Pose wa Date ja nai! #Piriri to Yukou! #Happiness ~Koufuku Kangei!~ #Koi no Jubaku #Special Generation #Nanchuu Koi wo Yatteruu YOU KNOW? #21ji Made no Cinderella #Gag 100kaibun Aishite Kudasai #Jiriri Kiteru #Waracchaou yo BOYFRIEND #Munasawagi Scarlet #VERY BEAUTY #Kokuhaku no Funsui Hiroba #Tsukiatteru no ni Kataomoi #Dschinghis Khan #Yuke Yuke Monkey Dance #MADAYADE #Dakishimete Dakishimete #Seishun Bus Guide #Rival #Watashi no Mirai no Danna-sama #Ryuusei Boy #Otakebi Boy WAO! #Tomodachi wa Tomodachi Nanda! #Maji Bomber!! #Shining Power #Heroine ni Narou ka! #Ai no Dangan #Aa, Yo ga Akeru #Be Genki #cha cha SING #Loving you too much #Momochi! Yurushite Nyan♡Taisou |-|Disc 2= ;Disc 2 Main Contents #WANT! #Asian Celebration #Golden Chinatown #Sayonara Usotsuki no Watashi #Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta #ROCK Erotic #Otona na no yo! #1oku 3zenman Sou Diet Oukoku #Ai wa Itsumo Kimi no Naka ni #Futsuu, Idol 10nen Yatterannai Desho!? #Romance wo Katatte #Towa no Uta #Love together! ;Disc 2 Bonus Contents #Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku #Chou HAPPY SONG #WANT (Close-up Ver.) #Asian Celebration (Close-up Ver.) #Golden Chinatown (Another Ver.) #Sayonara Usotsuki no Watashi (Dance Shot Ver. Ⅱ) #Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta (Another Ver.) #ROCK Erotic (Close-up Ver.) #Otona na no yo! (Dance Shot Ver. Ⅱ) #1oku 3zenman Sou Diet Oukoku (Dance Shot Ver. Ⅱ) #Ai wa Itsumo Kimi no Naka ni (Close-up Ver.) #Futsuu, Idol 10nen Yatterannai Desho!? (Close-up Ver.) #Romance wo Katatte (Close-up Ver.) #Towa no Uta (Close-up Ver.) #Kanjuku Berryz Koubou The Final Completion Box "Album Making-of" Event V "Love together!" #Love together! (Shimizu Saki Solo Ver.) #Love together! (Tsugunaga Momoko Solo Ver.) #Love together! (Tokunaga Chinami Solo Ver.) #Love together! (Sudo Maasa Solo Ver.) #Love together! (Natsuyaki Miyabi Solo Ver.) #Love together! (Kumai Yurina Solo Ver.) #Love together! (Sugaya Risako Solo Ver.) #Music Video Making Featured Members *Berryz Koubou **Shimizu Saki **Tsugunaga Momoko **Tokunaga Chinami **Sudo Maasa **Natsuyaki Miyabi **Ishimura Maiha (uncredited) **Kumai Yurina **Sugaya Risako *Yaguchi Mari (Regular Edition, Disc 4, Track #9 Only) *℃-ute (Regular Edition, Disc 6, Tracks #1, #3 & #4 Only) *Dschinghis Khan (Regular Edition, Disc 6, Tracks #5 & #6 Only) **Steve Bender **Wolfgang Heichel **Leslie Mándoki **Louis Hendrik Potgieter **Edina Pop **Henriette Strobel Album Information ;Love together! *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Hirata Shoichiro *Music Video: Kawatani Hideo (Director), Suehiro Tetsushi (Producer) TV Performances ;Love together! *2015.02.27 The Girls Live Concert Performances ;Love together! *Hello! Project 2015 WINTER ~DANCE MODE!~ *Berryz Koubou Last Concert 2015 Berryz Koubou Ikube! Anata Nashide wa Ikite Yukenai (04-13-15 Kanjuku Complete Ver.) * Berryz Koubou Last Concert 2015 Berryz Koubou Ikube! Chart Positions Oricon Chart Positions ;Monthly Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 22,128* Other Chart Rankings Music Video Ranking ;Recochoku music video rankings Trivia *The album was announced on November 12, 2014 at a release event for their last single, Romance wo Katatte / Towa no Uta. *The album includes a new song titled "Love together!". The MV for the song was first seen in Hello! Pro Station #98 released on December 24th, 2014. The dance for the song utilizes iconic moves from the group's older songs. In order of appearance, these songs are: Special Generation, Ryuusei Boy, Dschinghis Khan, Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta, Heroine ni Narou ka!, Piriri to Yukou!, 21ji Made no Cinderella, Maji Bomber!!, Otakebi Boy WAO!, Asian Celebration, and Rival. *The Dance-Shot Ver. of "Love together!" appears on Petit Best 16. *Three songs that were re-recorded for the album are from Berryz Koubou stage productions and hold special significance to the group: "Yatto Aeta ne" is from their first stage play Edo Kara Chakushin!? ~Timeslip to Kengai!~, "Thank You Very Berry" is from the stage play Thank You Very Berry performed during their fifth year as a group, and "Warera Jeanne" is from their final stage production as a group Warera Jeanne ~Shoujo Seisen Kageki~. References External Links *Discography: Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS *Event V Announcement (archived) *Lyrics: Love together! es:Kanjuku Berryz Koubou The Final Completion Box Category:2015 Albums Category:Berryz Koubou Albums Category:Berryz Koubou DVDs Category:7 Members Line-Up Category:2015 DVDs Category:Last Album Category:Best Albums Category:Berryz Koubou Video Collections Category:Berryz Koubou Blu-rays Category:2015 Blu-rays Category:Highest Selling Album Category:Highest Ranking Album Category:Longest Charting Album Category:2015 Event Vs